


i'm learning to give, but i don't know if i'm a giver

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Brat!Cheryl, Dom/sub, Domme!Toni, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: repost of my take on brat!cheryl. i'm sorry for this, and i hate this website, but also, you're welcome.





	1. crime and punishment

**Author's Note:**

> if you're a straight male leave

Cheryl was restless. Toni was working a double shift that she couldn’t get out of while the redheaded girl had no classes today because of some sort of holiday that no one actually celebrates. At this point she wasn’t just restless either, she was restless, needy, and left to her own devices to deal with it. Before she left for her shifts, Toni had told her no touching at all until she got home -no starting without her- but Cheryl was never one for following the rules, especially if breaking them gave more benefit than following. If Toni walked in and found her playing with herself, she was certain her ass was going to be rosy and red by the end of the night, and she was absolutely looking forward to it.

She still had a bit more than an hour until her girlfriend would be home, Cheryl just wanted to push Toni’s buttons a little, get her riled up a bit- she didn’t want to actually disobey completely. She didn’t want to cum without Toni’s explicit permission either, because if she did she knew she wouldn’t be allowed to cum for a long time after. The redheaded girl learned that rule the hard way after being extremely bratty one night, and after, she couldn’t sit down for over a week and wasn’t allowed to cum for even longer. She was a mess that entire period, but the punishment worked, because during it she was perfectly obedient, even if it went against her normal persona.

Right now, she decided that making herself look absolutely to die for, for Toni was her first priority. Cheryl started with a twenty minute hot shower, using the cherry body wash she knew Toni loved the fruity, floral scent of. Followed by fixing her crimson locks into a half up, half down hairdo -they were cutesy, but also tight so that her hair was out of her face enough for her mouth to be wherever Toni needed it. Then, she slipped on the red lingerie her girl had bought for her, it included a lacy red bra that left little to the imagination, and lacy red panties that showed her perky ass off perfectly.

The final touches were just some coats of her bright red lipstick -not her signature $75 tube, for that was smudge proof, but a cheaper 15 dollar alternative that mixed nicely with Toni’s watermelon lip gloss to leave pretty crimson prints all over her body- and a healthy coat of mascara -again, the cheap kind- Cheryl loved to see the track marks of her tears after she was fucked so well her cheeks were left glistening with little black streams.

She was all ready, the silk sheets were neat, and she was perched right in the middle of them. It was practically perfect timing on her part, because there were only a couple of minutes before Toni should be walking to the building and up the steps to the apartment they shared. Cheryl started to tease herself slowly, starting with her nipples, pinching and pulling until she had worked herself up more. Slowly again, she scratched at her stomach and then brought her right hand down to test her wetness. As was expected, she was already practically dripping -her nipples were extremely sensitive- and she had been lost in fantasies of this night since she first woke up this morning.

She slowly circled her clit with her middle and pointer finger, going faster as she built up a rhythm. As it started to feel better and better, it was harder to keep in her whimpers and moans, gasping when she finally inserted her middle finger and brought her other hand down to toy with her clit. Cheryl was so caught up in her self pleasure that the turn of the keys and squeak of the door hinges didn’t even register, focused instead on the now two fingers working in and out of her, and the pads of three fingers working her up consistently on her clit.

“Well well, looks like bombshell couldn’t help herself for even a few hours, could she?” Cheryl’s eyes were squeezed shut, but the sound of Toni’s voice was simultaneously relieving and chilling, sending shivers down her spine at the innuendo they held. She felt the bed dip, and opened her lusty eyes, putting her hands at her sides as Toni -now only clad in lacy pink panties and a similar bra- stalked up towards her, straddling Cheryl’s pale thighs with her own brown ones.

She grabbed both of Cheryl’s hands with one of her own, and pinned them above her head. Then, she leaned down -in what Cheryl thought was going to be a kiss- until she felt Toni roughly cup where her own hands had just been moments before.

“Whose is this baby?” Her voice came out rough and gravely, Cheryl could feel as goosebumps broke out over her skin and a deep flush coated her cheeks.

“Y-Yours Toni. Yours.” The normal confidence in her tone was dropped a tenfold. Every bit of control she usually carried confidently was handed over to Toni the moment she walked in the room.

“Exactly, mine. So why were you touching it? Especially when I specifically told you not to?” Cheryl was a whimpering mess now, Toni’s dirty talk never failed to make her needy and wanting.

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. I p-promise.” Cheryl knew that was a lie, but she hoped it would slip past, that maybe Toni would make her punishment into more of a “funishment” like she was known to do on her more lenient days.

“You and I both know you'll do it again, you like being my bad girl, but I’m still going to punish you, because this won't be tolerated, understand baby?” Well, Cheryl’s plan definitely backfired, but the words that came out of Toni’s mouth did have her dripping down her thighs and onto the bed below, so win win situation? Right?

“Yes Toni. I understand.”

“On your knees Cher, you got me all worked up from that show you decided to put on.”

Once Toni shifted so that she was standing on the floor to the left side of the bed, Cheryl immediately obeyed the command she was given, taking her time to shake her ass, sway her hips and put a little seduction in her step. She maybe about to be punished in a few moments, but she was a proud tease, and no punishment would take that out of her.

She made her way over to where Toni was now standing, kneeling instantly, her pale knees hurting a little from the hard floor. Her face was level with Toni’s cunt, and could see the tinted stain on the pink fabric from where her arousal had clearly seeped through. Cheryl was practically salivating at the opportunity to eat her girlfriend out, but she knew she had to wait for Toni’s command or she would be in for a worse punishment later, and she really did want to cum tonight.

“Good girl, getting right onto your knees nice and ready for me? Go ahead and start now, you know what to do.” Toni grabbed onto the back of her red locks, tangling her hand in the crimson waves roughly and pushing the girl’s face forwards. Cheryl tentatively took the pink lace of the brunette’s lingerie between her teeth and pulled it down caramel thighs to rest somewhere around Toni’s knees, kissing her way up toned muscle while leaving red lip prints as she went.

Toni tugged a little harsher on her hair, hard enough for Cheryl to let out a little whine, but she knew what it meant. Toni didn’t like to be teased. The first lick of Toni had her girl moaning, and Cheryl forgot how much she loved the taste of her. She kept up a consistent speed of just licking along her folds from top to bottom slowly, just barely hitting the brunettes clit as she continued her ministrations. Toni didn’t like to be teased, but she also didn't like to be rushed either, she liked revelling in the fact that she had Cheryl’s tongue for as long as she wanted whenever and wherever she wanted.

“Come on baby, you can speed it up a bit now. Make me cum in that mouth of yours.”

At those rasped words, Cheryl increased the speed of her licks, and started to pay more attention to her girl’s clit, taking in into her mouth and sucking gently, alternating between licks, sucks, and nips. She loved pleasuring Toni, and though the brunette wasn’t a very vocal lover, her thighs did shake a bit when she was close, and she let out little moans that were heaven to Cheryl’s ears. It wasn’t often that the redhead got to take care of her girlfriend in a scene too, so when she got the opportunity she always made sure to put on her best show for her.

“Good girl, Cheryl. You’re doing so well for me babygirl.”

The girl in between her legs flushed at the praise, and started to slowly fuck into her girlfriend with her tongue. She moaned as she did so, finding more wet heat, and the vibrations from the moan sent shivers up the Toni’s spine. The brunette gripped Cheryl’s hair harder -if that was even possible- earning another moan, and started to ride her face, moving in circles as the redhead kneeling continued to lick diligently.

No more than a few moments later, Toni was cumming into Cheryl’s eager mouth, and after a couple more gentle licks from the girl, Toni let go of her hair to pull her up by her neck. When they were finally face to face, the brunette moved the redheads chin to make her face downward, forcing her to look into Toni’s eyes.

“You did so well baby, you're not getting out of your punishment, but if you’re a good girl, I might let you cum. Got it?” Toni loved the little nod that Cheryl gave her, even though the redhead was at least a few inches taller, she wasn’t taller in their dynamic, and the bratty girl was just as aware of it as Toni was. Normally, Toni would ask again, tell her to use her words to respond, but the way Cheryl’s bright red lips were smudged -lipstick now streaked down her chin and across her cheeks- and the way her chin glistened with Toni’s arousal, was way too much of a distraction for the brunette.

Toni brought Cheryl down for a passionate kiss, at first, their tongues were clashing and teeth were biting, but eventually -after Toni bit Cheryl’s bottom lip hard enough for her girlfriend to whimper in pain- Toni gained the control. She licked into Cheryl’s mouth and revelled in the taste of herself on Cheryl’s tongue, the taste of her watermelon lip gloss mixing with the redheads cherry flavored lipstick, and the moans that came out of Cheryl’s mouth as she did so.

After breaking the kiss, she pushed the redhead to sit down on the bed, and then sat down on the silk sheets next to her. The brunette grabbed her waist, and guided the taller girl over her knee. Toni wasn’t as ‘mad’ about Cheryl’s rule breaking as she was when she first caught the girl in the act, but she still needed to go through with the punishment before they went onto more of the fun, she didn’t want to confuse Cheryl. Punishment was always consistent and always for a reason, without that as a guide, the dynamic they fell so naturally into would crumble. Cheryl thrived on it, and Toni thrived on watching her reactions.

“I’m going to do eight tonight, alright baby? If it ever gets too much, just safeword. I love you Cher-Bear.”

“I love you Toni.” Cheryl muttered it in the softest, guiltiest voice Toni had ever heard. As consistent as they were, the brunette supposed she could be lenient at times, too, because a majority of the time, for Cheryl interrupt a punishment during a scene like this wasn’t going to fly, but this was different, and both of them knew that. Sex and kink was always great, but they were also in a long term relationship, ‘I love you’ was always different.

She massaged Cheryl’s ass for a good thirty seconds, and then harshly brought down the first slap. Instinctively, Cheryl learched forwards, but after the initial whimpering from the pain and the sting of the slap, she begged for more, leaning into Toni’s palm.

The next one was worse, Cheryl whined into it and after, pushing her thighs together to try to get relief from the throbbing between her legs. Toni pulled them apart and swatted at her inner thigh harshly.

“You know the rules, try that again and you won’t cum for a week.”

Cheryl whined out again, but leaned back into Toni’s hand obediently while she waited for the third slap. The impact resulted in a loud moan, followed by Cheryl letting out more loud moans and whimpers, small tears leaving their little black tracks down the redheads pale face. It was definitely starting to hurt a lot more now, Toni could now see a red handprint contrasting against Cheryl’s pale ass.

“Just a couple more baby, you're doing so good for me Cher, so good.”

The last five slaps came quickly for Cheryl, but not any less painfully, by the end of her punishment she was sniffing softly, mascara tracks now very prominent under her eyes. Toni calmed her down a bit, rubbing her back, whispering sweet praises into the redheads ear, giving her some water from the bottle on the nightstand and helping her to drink a bit so Cheryl’s throat wasn’t too dry. Scenes like this -though helpful, and though she knew Cheryl was into pain, that she wanted this- could be mentally draining for the girl that had a past with abuse, so taking it a little slowly and double checking here and there way always one of Toni’s top priorities.

“You took your punishment so well for me, baby. Do you finally want me to play with you now? Finally fuck you, after you’ve been dripping down your thighs -and leaving puddles on the mattress- since I walked in the door?” Cheryl could feel her stomach contract, could feel herself get even wetter at Toni’s words -if being wetter was even possible at this point.

“Toni god just fuck me already!” By now, Cheryl was so desperate for Toni’s touch that every rule Cheryl had went out the window. However, the rules didn’t just disappear to Toni, and she maneuvered the Blossom into a hold by her neck, pushing the redhead down onto the mattress below her. Toni entered her roughly with three fingers, stretching her almost painfully but also giving the now screaming girl some friction, some relief. She stopped nearly as quickly as she started, and pulled out torturously slowly, leaving the girl empty once again.

“Don’t talk to me like that. You don’t wanna be a bad girl, right? You wanna be good for me?”

Toni’s voice was rough and filled with lust.

She slowly brought her now glistening fingers up to Cheryl’s mouth, the redhead already having an idea of what the brunette was planning, trying to calm her breathing as well as she could. She opened her mouth obediently, pink tongue resting gently on top of her bottom row of perfect teeth, and Toni forced the three fingers into her girls mouth, commanding her to clean up the mess she made on her fingers. Even after all of Cheryl’s arousal was gone, Toni continued her ministrations, slowly gaining momentum as she fucked into her girlfriend’s throat. The brunette thought she looked so beautiful like this, plump lips swollen from eating her out and the harsh kisses they had just shared, taking everything she gave her so well.

Cheryl whined around the fingers in her mouth until they were slowly pulled away. Removing her fingers, Toni mussed up Cheryl’s lipstick as she went, dragging the red pigment down her chin even more.

“You look so gorgeous, baby. I can’t wait to fuck you so hard into the mattress you cry pretty tears for me.” Cheryl whimpered and tried to wrap her legs around Toni’s lower half to find some sort of friction, but it was no use as the brunette backed off of the bed and started towards their shared closet, leaving Cheryl on the bed, shivering in anticipation. The Blossom didn’t dare move for fear of reprimand from the brunette.

When Toni returned, she was wearing an expensive strap-on Cheryl had bought for her as a gift, instead of actual belt straps or a difficult harness, it was a sturdy underwear type, decorated with sexy black lace. The shaft itself was definitely one of Cheryl’s favorites, deep red and 7 and a half inches in length. Toni looked the epitome of dominance while wearing it, and the redhead wanted her in between her legs as soon as possible.

“On your hands and knees baby, ass up, chest down.” Cheryl quickly obeyed her girlfriend’s command, shifting so that she was facing down to the bed and her ass was high in the air. The Blossom girl had her hands above her head, and a moment later felt as the bed shifted and Toni’s rough hands started to tie a soft silk ribbon around her wrist.

“Are you ready for me baby?”

“Yes Toni, p-please fuck me.”

At Cheryl’s clear consent, Toni slowly inserted the head of the dildo, keeping it still as to tease her girl for just a bit longer. Once she had Cheryl whimpering, the brunette sunk the rest of the 7 inches in quickly and roughly, revelling in Cheryl’s screams. Toni found a steady rhythm after a couple minutes of slow, deep, thrusting, picking up the pace as she continued to fuck into the redhead.

“How do you feel Cher-Bear? You’re taking this so well baby.”

“G-g-good T-Toni. F-full.”

Toni continued to speed up her thrusts, and secured a firm grip on Cheryl’s waist. She used her hands to push Cheryl’s waist back into her thrusts as she continued, gripping hard enough for finger-shaped bruises to appear on Cheryl’s pale skin by the morning. They continued for a few moments, Cheryl’s cries of pleasure and her being pounded into from behind echoing throughout the apartment.

“T-Toni I’m so close. My c-clit please. P-p-please my clit.” Cheryl was whining and whimpering without the final bit of friction that she needed to tip over the edge. When Toni didn’t slow down her thrusts, and still continued to ignore her girl’s commands, Cheryl went from whimpering to quiet sobs and little sniffles. Everything she was feeling felt so good, but without the added stimulation she was left dripping with no way to get herself the relief she craved.

Once the crying became louder sobs, the brunette showed the taller girl a bit of mercy, and paid some attention to her girlfriends neglected clit. She started the rub the pads of three fingertips roughly over her. Toni loved to hear the sounds of her girlfriend’s pleasure, and the screaming and moans increased considerably with the added friction. Toni couldn’t get enough of the noise.

“C-can I please, please cum, please baby?”

“Let go for me Cher, I’ve got you.”

Cheryl came with the permission of Toni almost instantaneously, and the other girl slowly brought her down with shallow thrusts before finally pulling out as slow as she possibly could, not wanting to hurt her anymore than she already had.

“Hey, Cher? You can flip over now, the scene is over. It’s all done. You did so, so, so good for me baby. You’re so good. I’ll be right back, I’m just gonna go throw this in the sink and grab some wet wipes to clean off your face alright? Do you want anything?”

A roughly mumbled “You baby… and some water please?” was all Toni heard before she slowly and gently untied Cheryl’s hands and put the toy they had used in the sink to be washed later. The brunette found their stash of baby wipes in the cabinet and a cold water bottle from the mini fridge next to their dresser. Quickly, she also grabbed fresh underwear and two soft hoodies for both of them- forgoing pants.

Once she got to Cher, she wiped her face gently, cleaning off the mess that was left from mascara and lipstick, and everytime clean skin was exposed she left feather light kisses. The brunette cleaned her girl’s inner thighs gently too, and tried to be as careful as possible when handling her. Toni had washed her own face and peed while in the bathroom, making sure she was good to go to help bring Cheryl down. She helped Cheryl to change into the soft underwear and hoodie she brought, simultaneously dressing herself. After everything else was done, she sent Cheryl to the bathroom to pee with the promise of cuddles and kisses and cartoons when she came back.

When she returned, Toni gathered her into her arms and left light kisses on anywhere she had hurt, anywhere she may have bruised. The girl’s neck, her waist, her knees, any hickey or bite mark. She had Cheryl take small sips of water, even though it made her grumpy a bit to be distracted from the cartoons playing on-screen.

Toni knew everything was completely consensual, but sometimes she felt guilty after a scene. Taking complete and utter care of Cheryl during aftercare was her ‘apology’, was how she separated herself from “domme Toni” back down to being normal Toni Topaz. After a while of the two being cuddled close, tangled in the sheets, limbs connected and hands held, they drifted off into sweet dreams together, the soft sound of an old episode of the Powerpuff Girls being played on the tv.


	2. date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like bughead i'd skip this one

It was date night, and as much as Cheryl  _ loved  _ going out on dates with Toni -dressing up, eating out at a nice restaurant, being out and  _ proud _ with her girlfriend in public after years of never believing it could be a possibility- she was absolutely  _ dreading  _ this date. They were back in Riverdale for a couple weeks, staying at Thistlehouse, taking in the last few weeks of the summer before fall classes started back in September. Of course, being in Riverdale brought Riverdale drama, and it wasn’t the murders, and serial killers, and weird board games that they had grown used to, it was something that the redhead considered  _ far  _ worse- a double date with her airheaded cousin and said cousin’s muel of a boyfriend.

Toni had convinced her to accept -citing that she needed to make nice with that side of the family if she wanted to be in her niece and nephews lives- and Cheryl had agreed, hesitantly, on the condition that if she felt uncomfortable through any of it, she immediately wanted an out. Toni agreed to that, and promised the Blossom a “ _ reward” _ if she was able to behave herself, but now that it was the night of, Cher just wanted to go back to bed for cuddles with her girlfriend- whether getting laid was on the table or not. However, appearances were appearances and Cheryl Blossom was never one to back down from something once she had said yes.

“Hey baby, you’re looking rather dazzling.” Toni strode into the room and over to the chair in front of the vanity where Cheryl worked on the finishing touches of her makeup. The brunette gave her girlfriend a quick peck to accompany the compliment, and watched as the redhead’s face lit up in the mirror at the simple affection. Toni was wearing a basic black dress that ended mid thigh, her hair was in loose beach waves, and her face was made up slightly -nothing super heavy, just the basics and a super shiny lip gloss. She was planning on wearing her combat boots, as those heels gave her a bit of height.

As Toni sat at the edge of their bed, slipping on her shoes, Cheryl stood up from their vanity, pulling down the plain and crimson dress, Toni’s eyes drawn to the intricate cut outs that had outlined just the right parts of her figure, while still being classy enough for dinner. Straightened, red hair cascaded neatly down her back to rest just above her waist. Looking one more time in the mirror at the dark nude lipstick on her lips and the perfect smokey cat eye she had just finished before turning around to face Toni, motioning for them to leave.

Toni grabbed their handbags, while Cheryl slipped on her red stilettos, before they both shrugged on their opposing serpent jackets and exited the house with the echo of their shoes ringing on the hardwood floors.

~

They had only been seated for 10 minutes and Cheryl was already dreadfully  _ bored _ . Betty wouldn’t stop going on and on and on about whatever miniscule things they had missed in the small town, and Cheryl was  _ tired _ of it. Her and Toni had left Riverdale for a reason, and it wasn’t so she could hear the younger girl’s flavourless monologue of all things unimportant. She wanted to spice things up, have Toni’s attention shifted to  _ her _ , like it should be instead of the girl next door.

The redhead had the  _ perfect _ idea, too- be the tease that she loved to be. Her first plan of action was to get Toni’s attention, and somehow figure out how to distract her from her current conversation with Beanie Boy about something to do with the Serpents and some small gang from Greendale that wanted to combine ranks. 

Pulling her phone from her purse, she pulled up Toni’s contact name, and found some old nudes she had taken the week before while Toni was at work. Her body resting seductively on their silk bed sheets, the photo starting from her pouty lips down to her hip bones. She had been practicing knots on herself that night, and she had ropes tightly bound under her breasts -making them even more deliciously full- across her abs, under her ass, and in between her thighs. 

Cheryl also -being as extra as she was- wrote Toni’s name in neat cursive script just under her pronounced collar bones in bright red lipstick. Her body was scattered with pretty blues and yellows and reds of bruises new and old, and she had pretty scratch marks that had her missing the feeling of being roughed up just a  _ little bit,  _ by Toni. After selecting the two where her curves looked the absolute best, the redhead added a cheeky caption and sent.

At the ping of her phone, the brunette unlocked her screen and looked down at the display, continuing to converse with Jughead until she saw the pictures her girlfriend had sent her and almost choked on the soda she was drinking. When Jughead asked if everything was okay, the Serpent played it off as a cough and tried to tune back in to the conversation, even though now she had other thoughts in mind. Cheryl heard the clicking of Toni’s fingers against her keyboard, and when her own phone pinged, she wasn’t surprised when Toni’s contact flashed on her screen.

**‘Don’t think about teasing me right now baby, because you** **_know_ ** **anything you try to do I’ve already thought of something for you that’s ten times** **_worse._ ** **’**

The Blossom whimpered, and then caught herself quicky and covered it with a cough, Betty asked what the problem was, but the redhead was able to just shrug it off as allergies. Toni’s message had done the opposite of what the brunette probably wanted it to- instead of making her back down, she just wanted to lash out more until she got the  _ worse _ that Toni had promised her.

After a few moments, Cheryl then planned her next move. She slowly slid one of her hands from on top of the table down to the smaller girl’s thigh, consistently caressing her hand between above her knee and close Toni’s center, leaving feather light touches that she could see had Toni shivering. Silently, and wordlessly, Toni gripped Cheryl’s hand -hard- and brought it back up to the table in reprimand, but gentle enough not to cause a commotion, as she whispered in her ear.

“ _ Good girls _ don’t tease, Blossom. You’ve got two strikes, one more and you’re out.” The breathy tone and the promise it held caused Cheryl to shift in her seat, a familiar ache settling in her stomach. The thought of what could happen next only encouraged her. 

The redhead behaved herself for as long as she could, though, and her third strike wasn’t until Jughead went to the bathroom, and Betty was back to talking the Blossom’s ear off about a new park being built or a new apartment they were looking at or some run down shop Veronica was trying to fix up. The blonde really could  _ not _ take a hint that Cheryl cared absolutely  _ zero _ amount, and she started craving Toni’s attention even more. Purposefully, the redhead dropped her fork onto the floor, and kicked it slightly -out of Betty's view of course- under the table to where Toni’s legs would be, she excused herself, crawled slightly under the table, and teased her girlfriend with a view of her ass, purposefully lifting up the hem of her dress so the brunette got a glimpse of her black lacy panties.

As Cheryl got back into her seat, she felt the brunette’s eyes staring daggers at her, and she wasn’t going to lie, it had wetness already steadily gathering between her legs.

“Hey, Betty, we’re going to head out, tell Jughead to text me okay? I’m not feeling too well.”

“Of course, Toni, I’ll make sure to tell him, have a nice night you guys!”

~

The second they walked into the living room of Thistlehouse Toni was ordering Cheryl to strip, enjoying the show as she sat on the couch, the brunette watched as more and more delicious pale skin was presented to her. They hadn’t had a scene in a while, but there was still light bruises and scratches from the last time that decorated her girl’s gorgeous figure.

Toni slowly took her time getting up and making her way over to the redhead, feeling the power dynamic immediately shift in the room. Cheryl was naked and though standing taller than Toni, she was looking at her as if the brunette held all the answers in the universe. Toni was still fully dressed, looking into Cheryl’s wide brown eyes as she held the girl’s chin between her fingertips.

“Since you couldn’t behave yourself like I had asked you to, tonight you’re going to be focused on  _ me.  _ Got it?” The brunette watched as Cheryl’s eyes grew darker at the words and her body shivered with want. Toni loved this, loved watching her reactions, loved seeing how well the redhead could take what she gave her, loved  _ her,  _ every single part.

“Come on baby, we’re going upstairs.”

“Yes, Toni.”

Cheryl trailed behind her girlfriend as Toni made her way to the room they shared at the end of the hall. The shorter girl then ordered the redead to the vanity chair where she had done her makeup earlier in the night, Cheryl obediently sat down silently and didn’t move, just as she was told. 

Toni came from their walk-in closet a moment later, carrying their light blue strap on, a bundle of soft red rope, and Cheryl’s favorite vibration wand. She stalked over to the girl, and helped her to put on the harness of strap on, when met with confusion, the brunette re-explained her punishment. Tonight was about Toni's pleasure, and what Toni wanted, whether Cheryl would enjoy it or not was unimportant. 

After the straps were adjusted and Cheryl was sat in the chair, Toni undid the neat coils of rope, and first tied Cheryl’s hands behind her back, using intricate knots and patterns to run it under and over the redhead’s breasts as well, accentuating their size. After her girl’s arms were tied, the brunette slowly squatted down to her ankles where she gently knotted rope around her ankles to the individual chair legs. 

The sight of Cheryl bound to the chair, legs spread, and eyes filled with lust, had Toni practically dripping. She stripped out of her dress and boots, making sure she teased her girl well. When a whimper fell from the redhead, a sly look of success appeared on her face. Her arms reached behind her, gradually pulling her bra off, allowing it to drop at her feet, doing the same with her underwear, bundling the garment into a fist and making her way to where Cheryl was bound.

“Open.” Cheryl complied easily, opening her mouth for Toni to put her black lingerie into as a gag, pushing Cheryl even further into subspace. Cheryl could taste her girlfriend’s arousal on her tongue and desperately wanted more, even though she knew that probably wasn’t what Toni had in mind for her tonight.

After a few moments of teasing Cheryl, playing with and pulling on her hard nipples, scratching at her abs, grabbing the shaft of the strap on and tweaking in a way that Toni knew would hit her girl’s clit just right, Toni decided that she was bored of it and straddled Cheryl’s waist, slowly sinking herself onto the light blue appendage. The brunette slowly began riding the dildo, heavy moans released from the pleasure, loving the way Cheryl whimpered and looked up at her with doe eyes, whimpering more as Toni set a brutal rhythm for herself that she knew would have the stimulator hitting her girlfriend’s clit hard. Cheryl whined and cried out practically begging for Toni to let her touch. Toni just started to ride harder at the sounds of Cheryl’s pleasure, setting a rhythm that she knew would get her off fast, and she knew would have the strap teasing Cheryl even worse than it had before.

Toni leaned down and spoke in a rough, deep voice into Cheryl’s ear, “I bet you wish you could touch me baby girl, huh? This is what happens when you tease… don't say you weren't warned.” Toni gently dragged her hand across her cheek, “And to think, after the date I was going to reward you if you behaved...”

Cheryl moaned as Toni continued to ground her hips into the girl under her. Toni could feel her orgasm approaching as she rode in a circular motion, bringing one of her hands down to rub her clit and bringing her other hand up to grab Cheryl’s throat. The poor girl’s eyes were watering, she wanted to touch Toni, to taste her, to feel her so badly. She started to kiss the redhead softly as her hips started to stutter with her approaching climax, pushing Cheryl to her limits.

Cheryl heard an “I love you baby girl.” whispered into her ear as her girlfriend on top of her came, hard. After riding through some of the aftershocks, Toni eased herself off of the strap, and started to unclasp the belts from around Cheryl’s thighs. Once the redhead was free of the device, Toni brought the toy to her girl’s lips.

“Clean up the mess, _ now. _ ” At the command, Cheryl obeyed, first taking the tip tentatively into her mouth, savoring the taste of Toni she wasn’t expecting to get. The brunette got impatient waiting, soon allowing the Blossom to take the toy deeper into her mouth to her throat -even when tears started to fall down the redheads cheeks. 

The toy was removed from her mouth much to her demise, and Toni walked over to the bedside table to where she left the vibrator. Cheryl could feel herself throbbing with want, literally dripping down her thighs, as her girlfriend took her time getting the things she wanted. When Toni finally made her way back, Cheryl was begging to be fucked anyway.

“Toni, I’m really sorry… I just wanted your attention,  _ please  _ fuck me. I’ll do anything, I’ll let  _ you _ do anything. You can spank me, handcuff me, gag me. Just  _ please _ let me cum  _ please _ baby.” It was laughable that even though Cheryl was a brick wall in public, cold and bitter -Toni thought she could probably make a Navy Seal cry- she became a puddle when it came to private with her girlfriend, wanting to be praised, wanting to be used, wanting to beg for her, wanting validation from Toni in everything she did, every move she made.

Once the Serpent was satisfied with the amount of time Cheryl was left waiting, she turned the vibration on and pushed the wand against Cheryl's center. The redheaded girl screaming at the sudden stimulation and then moaning, finally feeling relief after being left waiting for so long. Watching her girl shift and squirm around the overpowering vibrations -Toni had it up to the very highest level- was like heaven to the brunette. The little whines and moans and whimpers Cheryl let slip had Toni practically salivating.

In a couple moments, after the girl had found a way to rock her hips into the vibrator, fucking herself into it- Cheryl came, and she came hard. The redhead thought this was where it would stop, but Toni continued on with the overwhelmingly pleasuring vibrations.

Cheryl was whining, crying as tears fell down her cheeks and sobbing at how  _ good  _ it felt, how much pleasure she was receiving, but also how overwhelmingly  _ too much  _ it felt. When her second orgasm was at its peak, Cheryl cried out louder than Toni had ever heard her, and her orgasm that followed the scream almost  _ hurt _ like it was ripped out of her. Toni removed the vibration from Cheryl once she went through the aftershocks of it, and the redhead was left in a blissful and beautiful haze of pleasure mixed with pain, drifting in a pleasant subspace that had her feeling tingly and fuelled by her own adrenaline.

After her girl's breathing slowed and she came down from her bliss, Toni slowly untied her, pressing soft kisses to anywhere that the rope marked her redheads pale skin, anywhere Toni had left a mark or a scratch or a bruise. Once Cheryl was completely untied, the brunette wiped all the girl’s left over makeup and gently cleaned the arousal from between her thighs. Bringing Cheryl up from the chair and slowly guiding her into their shared closet, she dressed the Blossom in some soft leggings and one of Toni’s old Southside High hoodies. Toni dressed herself as Cheryl played with the strings that fell from the neck of the sweater.

“Come here, baby girl.” Toni brought Cheryl’s head down to her level and gave her soft kisses on her lips and cheeks, telling her how much she loved her, how good she was, how much Toni needed her. They hugged and swayed together for a couple of minutes before the brunette heard her girl’s stomach rumbling, and they set off to the kitchen hand in hand, so Toni could make her something to eat.

After everything was done and eaten, they cuddled on the couch, Toni slowly stroking red hair, whispering sweet nothings into Cheryl's ear as the redhead gripped onto Toni for dear life, refusing to let go even when she fell into a deep sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is just,,,,, sin. follow my twitter it's topazprada


End file.
